


Manticornucopia's Birthday Anthology

by Ayabelle (lea_hazel)



Category: Collar of the Damned, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Presents, E-mail, Epistolary, Fandom, Gen, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/Ayabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictional drama from a fictional fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manticornucopia's Birthday Anthology

From: hellmeade

To: Echidnaw, Riverborn, maliceitself, Ayabelle

CC: wintersunday, Tenebrae, bittensmitten, yolantine, glasshouses, bearkin

Subject: FWD: FWD: Manticornucopia's Birthday Anthology

 

Forwarding this to a few other people I thought might be interested. - Echidna

\-----

Here's the thing: We all know manticornucopia, if not personally then by name and by reputation. Not everyone knows this, but she's had a really shitty year. Lost her job and then her apartment when her parents wouldn't help her with rent, her boyfriend was involved in a motorcycle crash, then she had a nasty bout of pneumonia that had her down for almost a month. Some of us figure she might need some cheering up, and who better to do it than us? Her birthday's in six weeks. If a few more people pitch in, I'm sure we can make her something special. We all know she'd do the same for each and every one of us.

What I'm suggesting is this: instead of each of us individually making her something for her birthday, we can take all our writing and art together and make it into a sort of book that has all her favorite things. Maybe we could even make a print edition and have it bound and send it to her, so she has something she can look at every day to remind her of how much we all love her. Don't you think that would be a cool thing to do?

I want this to be an all-inclusive project. That means anyone can submit a piece to the anthology. That's right, _anyone_. Whether you've known Jessie for years or you've only ever heard her speak at conventions, or read her fic, we'd be just as glad of anything you want to contribute. Now, we all have our own creative style and narrative kinks, and far be it from me to stifle someone's creativity, but since this is a present, after all, we all want to make something that Jessie will like. For those of you who don't know her as personally as I do, I've made a handy list of some things I think you should include or avoid.

Stuff Jessie likes: Angst, schmoop, porn, curtainfic, cuddling, courtship, first times, mundane A/Us, space A/Us, arranged marriage, costume porn, public sex, anonymous sex, secret relationship, cloudling xeno, documentation, love letters, kidfic.

Stuff Jessie hates: Sex curses, collarfic, Duke/Jay, EViv slash in general, clipped wings, first person POV, reincarnation/afterlife, hooker A/Us, supervillain A/Us, rule 63!Brag, omega!Brag, love triangles, bloodplay, skin wearers, jealous!Aya, secret virgin fic, SSB, deprogramming.

Jessie's top-secret list of fandom wishes: Jay/Brag/Aya harem A/U, Yolant/Aya omegaverse, long-form shadowland fic (probably too long for such short notice), pre-canon royal family hijinx, Greer-as-a-soldier.

Guys, I really think we have a chance to make something special here. This is gonna be great!

* * *

From: glasshouses

To: wintersunday

Subject: RE: FWD: FWD: Manticornucopia's Birthday Anthology

 

Are you fucking kidding me? I can't believe she still thinks she can pull this shit. Not after last year's Vivinalia.

\-----

* * *

From: wintersunday

To: glasshouses

Subject: RE: RE: FWD: FWD: Manticornucopia's Birthday Anthol

 

IKR? I would've thought by now everyone knew what a hypocrite she is. She'd do the same for any of us? Gimme a break. What the hell was Echidna thinking, sending you this shit? Not to mention smitten, she must be spitting mad.

\-----

* * *

From: bittensmitten

To: glasshouses

Subject: RE: RE: RE: FWD: FWD: Manticornucopia's Birthday An

look tasha idk what youre trying to stir up now but it. wont. work.

so just cut it out.

\-----

* * *

From: glasshouses

To: bittensmitten, wintersunday

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: FWD: FWD: Manticornucopia's Birthda

 

Come off it, smitty. Everyone knows you've had it in for her for ages so get off your high horse. I'm done kissing that bitch's ass and I know I'm not the only one.

If that bothers you well then, IDGAF.

\-----

* * *

From: wintersunday

To: glasshouses, bittensmitten, bearkin, maliceitself

Subject: RE: FWD: RE: FWD: RE: RE: RE: FWD: FWD: Manticornuc

 

Please, everyone, just chill. It's only a fanfic anthology. If you don't like the idea just don't do it. No need to make a Federal case out of it.

\-----

* * *

From: glasshouses

To: wintersunday

Subject: RE: RE: FWD: RE: FWD: RE: RE: RE: FWD: FWD: Mantico

 

I can't believe you forwarded Malice my emails. You're such a bitch.

\-----

* * *

From: bearkin

To: glasshouses, wintersunday

BCC: maliceitself, Riverborn

Subject: FWD: RE: RE: FWD: RE: FWD: RE: RE: RE: FWD: FWD: Ma

 

everyone's just about had it with your bullshit, glass. quit being such a fucking drama queen. you'll never have as many readers as jess does. suck it up.

\-----

* * *

From: Riverborn

To: bearkin

Subject: RE: All the recent drama

 

I'd appreciate it if you left me out of these chain emails in the future. Whatever issues I have with glass as mod of podfcofthe_damned is between her and me. I'm not interested in hashing it out in public and making it into a big spectacle.

Keep your issues between the two of you.

\-----

* * *

From: hellmeade

To: Echidnaw

Subject: The thing with the thing

 

I'm starting to regret bringing the idea up to begin with. Maybe I should of just kept my trap shut. Nothing good ever comes of these big fandom dramas. I don't know why I thought this one would be different.

* * *

From: Echidnaw

To: hellmeade

Subject: RE: The thing with the thing

 

Don't sweat it. You tried to do a nice thing and it didn't work out.

Listen, you're still kind of new to the fandom and you've only ever seen Jessie's sweet side. Trust me when I say she has other sides, too. Not trying to stir any shit, I just don't want you to get blindsided is all.

* * *

From: hellmeade

To: Ayabelle

Subject: Please talk me out of rage-quitting this fandom

 

I swear to god, Aya. I swear to god.

* * *

From: Ayabelle

To: hellmeade

Subject: RE: Please talk me out of rage-quitting this fandom

 

Lol. I did warn you that this was the third wankiest fandom I've ever been in. Hang in there. There are still good people in this fandom, and more importantly, good fic.  


End file.
